Trick of Life
by janember
Summary: Harry thought he was an orphan with no family. Harry was wrong. Harry/Daphne (not until later chapters).


**Welcome to my new story! I'm pretty sure I will put my stories on a permanent hiatus, except for maybe A Peculiar Reading.**

 **This story will be in the 3rd Person and maybe a first person every so often.**

 **Now as to explain Carina Black, she is Sirius's and Regulus's younger sister. She is the daughter of Orion and Walburga Black. I am going to have Orion and Walburga alive in this story also.**

 **Song; Hallelujah Nightcore cover by Pentatonix.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, only J.K. Rowling has that privilege.**

 _July 31st,1980_

Tom Marvolo Riddle held up his son in pride. His son had finally been born after waiting nine months. His mother, Carina Black **(If you do not know who she is see the Author's Note Listed above)** , has unfortunately died, but his son is still alive! Tom called Mopsy to take him to his room to rest the night off. Meanwhile, Severus Snape had heard of a bastard child being born to his master. He made his way to the child's room. Once he got to the mini Riddle's room he "Levicorpus"'ed the child and rushed outside the grounds to the nearest apparition point. Severus got to the apparition point and he apparated to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow.

Once Lily opened the door and saw the child Severus explained why he had a child to Lily, then she let him in. She got James to come down and Severus sat opposite of the in an armchair by the fire place.

"I will cut to the chase, this child is the Dark Lord's son," Severus stated blandly.

James gasped, " I thought he was infertile!"

"Well he isn't," Severus said coolly. "I want you to adopt him, give him a new identity. It is not in my blood to kill an innocent child because of said child's parentage." Severus was about to continue when Lily cut him off.

"We'll do it Sev, we will make sure that bastard doesn't lay a hand on this innocent child." James nodded his agreement. Severus nodded and handed the child off to the couple and left. He went to Hogwarts when he hear _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has been born."_ Severus, being startled stumbled into a post notifying the headmaster to his presence. He decided to go tell the Dark Lord of this as a mere coincidence to make him believe he was still loyal to the dark cause.

 _In the headmasters office_

Albus Dumbledore was in a meeting with Sybill Trelawney when she sat rigid in her chair and she spoke without her lips moving:

 _The child with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has been born_

Albus hear a noise outside his office, but he focused his full attention on Sybill after the first line was spoken.

 _Claimed protector be there at seven_

 _Else the child shall fall to the roaches_

 _Mother's family meet him then_

 _Teach him the way of life_

 _Else the world will perish through his anger_

 _The child with the power to its' knees has been born as the seventh month dies_

Sybill woke up confused and Albus told her it was nothing and to get to planning some lessons for the incoming year. Albus decided to do more research about the prophecy that was just said. This left Albus looking at the Hogwarts register seeing who was born when and saw that the Potters had a child born on July 31st. That's weird. He didn't know the potters had a child... curious. Why did he not receive an invitation to the baby shower?

 _Hours earlier in the Riddle manner_

Tom Riddle was beyond angry. His son and heir had been stolen from his crib where he lay. He had gone to wake his son up when he found the crib empty. He tested the air for magic. He found one signature. Severus Snape. He is going to get the last report he will ever give the Dark Lord. He is going to tell him where his son is or die. He pulled his sleeve up and pressed his hand to his mark summoning Snape. Snape arrived to immediately get crucio'ed.

"Why were you late?", The Dark Lord demanded in a menacing tone.

"What do you mean, my lord, I was just summoned," Snape wittily came back with.

"Let us cut to the chase. Where? Is? My? Son?" Every word brought about a cruciatus curse.

"I do not know what you mean, my lord." Snape said.

Tom decided he had enough of it and muttered the words...

 **Cliffy on the first chapter! Sorry! *smirks evilly***

 **I'm sorry it's so short, but it will write longer ones as the story goes on.**

 **Wait to see what will happen next chapter!**


End file.
